


The Crow's Nest

by Kenmai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Other, Slow Build, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but majority of them just live together so, daisuga - Freeform, each apartment number technically belongs to the character with that volleyball number, everything else is side ships, shrugs, the apartment building is four stories high with four rooms on each building, this is mainly a daisuga fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's had it up to here with all his neighbours, constantly burning things, setting apartments on fire or just generally causing him stress. He's officially been dubbed 'Dad' by them now and he honestly just rolled with up. Recently though someone new moved into the apartment next to his, and honestly things have been even more chaotic in more ways than he can count. But in a good way.</p><p>Or the one where Suga moves into the Crow's Nest apartment Complex and unintentionally woos Daichi. The other residents love interfering. Rip Dadchi</p><p>| D I S C O N T I  N U E D |</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Whistles* Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story.

A shrill scream could be heard from above him in apartment number 5, the familiar sound of rushing footsteps and panicked stomping following shortly after.

There was a rustling of sheets as the person inside them tried to continue sleeping. He could hear a panicked scream coming from apartment 3 and muffled voices as they seemed to frantically stampede downstairs. A groan could be heard from the bundle of sheets as incessant knocking could be heard on his front door. Daichi sighed as he threw his source of warmth aside on his bed, groggily swinging his feet to the side of it. With a quick stretch and yet another sigh as yells could be heard out his door; the knocking getting even more frantic, he briskly left his bedroom to answer the door.

“DAICHI.”

“DAD.”

“DACHI.”

“DAI-“

Daichi glared as he flung open his front door. Asahi and Noya were at his door, Asahi with his hands in his head as Noya was about to knock again. Noya started waving his arms as Daichi peered at them.

“What? I’m sleeping. This better be important.”

“Daichi! Ryu was trying to cook and his pan is on fire and Chikara isn’t home so he ran to our door with it in his hand so then I was like why didn’t he just blow on it but then he dropped it on our carpet and Hinata came downstairs and tried to help him but its getting-“

Daichi stared incredulously at Noya as he rambled Asahi motioning for him to step out into the hallways and follow them.

“He might’ve burned his kitchen too actually.” He supplied as they walked down the hall and up the stairs.

Daichi wrinkled his nose as he could smell the smoke. How they hadn’t set the fire alarm off yet it was honestly past him.

Tanaka visibly brightened as he saw Daichi enter the threshold; Hinata whooping in joy and hurriedly dashing back up to his shared apartment with Kageyama, his expression paling once more as he actually sees Daichi’s face. After Daichi helped put the fire out and thoroughly scolded him on cooking and fires he bid everyone a farewell and hoped they wouldn’t cause much trouble for the rest of the afternoon.

Daichi yawned as he descended the steps, turning to walk towards his apartment. He paled when he notice the new neighbor poking their head out their door. They hadn’t talked much other than a brief introduction and some 'hi’s' and 'hello’s' here and there, but Daichi could honestly never forget his name. Not with a face like that, and such a sweet honey sounding voice.

_Sugawara Koushi._

“Good morning Sawamura.” He greeted as Daichi walked towards him. Sugawara’s apartment was number two after all, right next to Daichi’s. Daichi gulped as he watched him smile. His eyes roamed his body for a moment before he quickly looked back up to meet his eyes. “Did something happen?”

Daichi nervously laughed and rubbed his head. “Ah well, one of those idiots almost set two apartments on fire. They were trying to make a stew...apparently.” The man sighed at this.

“Oh wow. That’s…interesting!” Sugawara tilted his head at this. “One man vs two apartments.”

Daichi snorted. “More like one idiot vs all apartments. Regardless I helped put it out so, I was just gonna head back to my apartment and continue sleeping.”

Daichi internally cursed. God he sounded like a slob now sleeping in like that. He hoped Suga wouldn’t read into that.

Sugawara quirked an eyebrow at him. “Sleep is always good, but uh Sawamura-san…”

“Yes?”

“Maybe next time you leave your apartment try wearing something that’s not just boxers?”

Daichi looked down at himself and helplessly looked back at Sugawara. He could feel himself turning pink. Sugawara tried to hide his laugh with his hand but failed. What a _tease_.

Daichi cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. “I’ll be g-going now. Have a good day Sugawara-san.”

“Of course.” Sugawara smiled. He took a moment to watch Daichi walk away, eyeing him one last time before he stepped into his home. “Strange neighbours...” At least Sawamura was cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi gets quite the surprise when he comes home.  
> \------  
> This chapter is slightly longer. Feel free to comment ;v;~

It was a Friday night when Daichi got home from working at the shop. He’d just unlocked his door with a sigh of relief and was about to take off his shoes when he blinked. He barely flinched as he saw the majority of his neighbors piled into his little living room. They greeted him happily as he continued his routine, taking off his shoes and putting his groceries on the kitchen counter. A few of them had fallen asleep, others watching a movie. Tanaka and Noya had helped themselves to his fridge, Asahi trying his best to quickly coax them away.

“Out the fridge I just bought those damnit!” Daichi yelled sternly; hand on his waist as the three flinched.

Noya gulped and dragged the other two away back towards the couch. Anyone that had fallen asleep was now wide awake. Daichi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked up in surprise as Tsukishima grabbed the grocery bags, starting to put them away with the help of his shorter freckled-face boyfriend, Yamaguchi.

He gave the two of them a small smile of appreciation before turning to the large crew in his living room tiredly.

“So how did we break into my apartment this time?”

“Daichi, Daichi, Daichi.” Tanaka tsked. “Break in? We would never.”

“Yeah, cut us some slack!” Noya quipped from the couch. He was sprawled across Asahi lap, the taller boy flustered.

Daichi raised an eyebrow as the two troublemakers settled down.

“Tanaka picked the lock again.” Narita supplied quietly from his place on the floor next to Kinoshita.

“With a fork surprisingly.” The other boy added.

Hinata seemed to be practically bouncing on the couch, irritating the black-haired male next to him as he remembered the scene. “You should’ve seen it!”

“Sorry, Dad.” Kageyama sputtered. “D-Daichi.”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snorted from the kitchen hearing this and Kageyama turned to glare at them. Tsukishima whispered something to Yamaguchi that had him holding his sides.

“You wanna go?” Kageyama yelled at the blonde.

Hinata quickly turned to jump in to support his boyfriend. “Yeah, you wanna go Satlyshima!?”

“Sure.” Tsukishima said smoothly. “Maybe you need some spice in your pathetic life.”

“Ohhh my god, Hinata you just got dragged.” Tanaka guffawed.

Asahi frowned. “Salt is a mineral though not a spic-”

“All these flavors and you still chose to be salty.”

“I cant be l ieve.”

Daichi sighed again as an argument broke out between the gang, chatter filling up the spaces in his apartment. He silently stalked to his bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes, the others already off on a tangent.

“And that’s why Beyonce’s music career is solely made up by the media to gain views thus more money, you read me?”

“I cannot be li eve.”

“Stop that, please.”

They all paused as they heard a throat cleared, looking towards the noise. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had made their way back towards the living room now, finding it easier to sit on the floor like Narita and Kinoshita rather than squishing together on the chairs. Daichi stood at the end of the hallway, looking at them all expectantly.

“So, do we mind finally telling Daichi why we’ve decided to just gather in his house like it’s gone out of style?” He said in a way that let you know there was a storm to come after the calm. A few of them shivered at hearing this tone and all immediately looked at Nishinoya.

The boy raised an eyebrow in mock offense as he looked around him. He tried to play it off nonchalantly, but with Daichi’s expectantly stern gaze fixed on him he broke under the pressure.

“Ah, geez!” He exclaimed. He sheepishly scratched at the back of his head as he seemed to briefly ponder something before looking back at Daichi. “We may or may not have seen you and the new neighbor hitting it off?”

Daichi already didn’t like where this was going.

“So we thought, why not try help set them up.” Tanaka interjected matter-of-factly. “Then you can finally be less grouchy. The new neighbor can meet us all through you and gain a bunch of new friends! It works out for everyone, y’see?”

Daichi took a deep inhale and sighed.

“I think this would do you some good?” Ennoshita finally added in. Everyone turned their attention towards him as he spoke. “I had a chat with him on the way to the store today and he was really nice.”

“I don’t know how he knew, but he lent me his recipe book.” Tanaka added in too.

Ennoshita awkwardly laughed at that, his smile turning cold. “By the way, the next time you threaten to burn down our apartment you’re sleeping outside.”

Noya burst into laughter as Tanaka screamed, apologizing to his partner.

Daichi sighed as he slumped on the couch, Hinata and Kageyama making some space for him. This was his place after all.

“Your point being?” Daichi said tiredly.

“You should talk to him!” Hinata exclaimed. He bit his nail as Daichi raised an eyebrow in his direction. “Y-You know like, other than ‘hi’ and ‘how’s the weather.”

“Says the boy that only talked about volleyball when he had his crush on Kageyama.”

“Hey, he likes volleyball too ok!”

Daichi shook his head as the others laughed, Kageyama hitting Hinata in his side as the two bickered once more.

“I don’t think I’m cut out for this romance stuff.” He started, everyone’s full attention turning back to him.“But I appreciate the sentiment everyone.” He stood and clapped his hands together. “Now, if you all would kindly go back to your houses I need to sleep!”

Collective groans surfaced around him and he shook his head. “No complaints!”

“The movie, Daichi…”

“..Dad.”

“This is the best part!”

“You weren’t even watching it, you free loaders!” He yelled. He sighed and started to stalk off to his bedroom. “Fine, stay the night. But I swear if I wake up and my walls are covered in tomato sauce again all of you will regret it.”

There were remarks thrown at Hinata who claimed it wasn’t his fault he swore on it, but nonetheless they wished him a good night.

He flopped down into the soft sheets of the slice of heaven that was his bed and sighed contently. He was halfway into falling asleep when a loud bang was heard from the kitchen. “No cooking waffles at night!” He yelled towards the sound. “And no fucking!”

Shrieks could be heard from his living room; a scream of annoyance most importantly from Tsukishima,the man groaned and decided to just go to bed. He put two pillows on top of his head and soon he was out like a log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “So we thought, why not try help set them up.” Tanaka interjected matter-of-factly. “Then you can finally be less grouchy. The new neighbor can meet us all through you and gain a bunch of new friends! It works out for everyone, y’see?”
> 
> Daichi took a deep inhale. "bOI I F Y OU DONT"


	3. Chapter 3

Daichi was out of bed early for once. He had been mulling over how to spend his day off of work, and lazing about again didn’t seem ideal. The best thing he sought out to do was to tend to his plants over in the apartments gardens. So here he was out in his portion of the garden, enjoying the cool breeze and the warm sun on his back as he watered his crops. Or well, he would be if Hinata and Kageyama hadn’t a l s o gotten the idea to have a competitive gardening bonanza right next to him at that exact time. They invited like, the whole apartment. This isn’t peaceful at all.

Well, at least Tsukishima and his boyfriend were watching from the lawnchairs, interfering not really on their to-do list.

Daichi sighed as a pile of dirt sailed clear over his head and landed on a disgruntled Asahi. Hinata was being chased by Kageyama who, had ‘lost’ at picking the most flowers, and Noya and Tanaka were shouting excitedly and running around for the sake of running around. Chikara, Narita and Kinoshita had long since joined Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, hiding behind the chairs from the dirt being thrown every now and then.

“The first one to make a flower crown out of non-flower objects gets uh… A FREE ICE-CREAM FROM THE STORE. LOSER HAS TO BUY!” Hinata shouted excitedly as Daichi covered his ears.

“Ohhh!”

“I’m in.”

“Why are you making flower crowns…with no flowers.”

“Don’t question it Tsukki!”

“Tsukki calm down please.”

“The garden doesn’t need your salt.”

Daichi jumped and nearly fell on his butt when he heard a muffled soft laugh behind him. It was Sugawara again. He was leaning on the porch railings, watching the spectacle with an amused eye. Then he noticed Daichi, a small smile appearing on his face..

“Oh! You turned around finally. I’d been debating tapping you on the shoulder for awhile but you were staring at them so intently.” He laughed.

Daichi groaned. “I just wanted to garden!” Wait was he staring at him all this time then?

Sugawara laughed at that. “They are a strange bunch.”

“They are.”

“But I guess I like them! Definitely interesting to watch.”

“Hmmm. Not for me. If I watch too long I just want to scold them for acting stupid.”

“Pfft.”

“What?” Daichi turned his body to look up at him. He quirked an eyebrow up at him, a look of amusement on his face. “Something I said?”

“You’re such a Dad Sawamura.”

Daichi could feel his ears turning red. “No!”

“YES!” A chorus of voices followed after. A yelp could be heard as Kageyama hit Hinata on the head. “Dumbass! Now they know you’re listening!”

“But Kageyama!” The ginger boy was quickly shushed as he tried to pry Kageyama’s hands off of his mouth. Asahi smiled nervously as Daichi and Sugawara looked at the group, Daichi becoming flustered, face turning red in embarrassment or anger they weren’t sure.

“Shut up!”

Sugawara snorted and clutched at his sides. Daichi turned to give the two a particularly icy stare to which they shut up quickly. This made Suga laugh even harder however. “They’re whipped! That’s gold.”

Tsukishima snorted at that as Hinata and Kageyama blushed in embarrassment.

“H-Hey you wanna fight!”

Tanaka perked up at that and turned to Nishinoya. “Dude, lawn fight!”

“This is a garden.”

Noya jumped as Tanaka threw his shirt off. “Oi!”

“Tanaka put it back on!” Asahi exclaimed as he picked up the shirt.

“NO.”

Daichi sighed tiredly, his crops long-forgotten and the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. Tanaka and Noya were now posing as Asahi tried to forcibly put Tanaka’s shirt back on. Ennoshita was too tired to walk over and help out so he settled for naming all the things Tanaka couldn’t do when they got him. The boy begrudgingly threw his shirt back on, but continued to yell over something with Nishinoya, Hinata not too far behind in excitedly following the older two. Sugawara kneeled down and gave Daichi a comforting pat.

“Do you need some help there?” He pointed down at the tomato plants Daichi had to the side.

“Ah, yeah I wouldn’t mind.” Daichi smiled. He slid over slightly and handed him the small shovel he had. “Shoot, you don’t have any gloves though, Sugawara.”

“That’s fine, nothing wrong with getting down and dirty.” He smiled slyly at the other. Daichi coughed and looked away, soliciting another laugh from the man. It was then that Daichi decided Sugawara’s laugh was one of the best things in the world. It was like a ray of sunshine parting through the clouds from what had once been a dreary rainy day, as cliché as that sounds. He had to hear it again. See his smile, and his beautiful face. He was having a crisis here, folks. “I can always just wash my hands later, y’know?. It’s more than fine.”

“Y-Yeah.”

It was quiet but peaceful for awhile beterrn the two.

“Besides, hanging out with you is pretty fun.”

Daichi quickly looked up at that, a look of bewilderment on his face. “Pardon?”

Sugawara shrugged a little and went to mess with his hair. “It is. Even if we haven’t seen each other much as yet. Hopefully that…can change?”

Daichi swallowed and nodded. “Yeah.”

They went back to gardening for a bit, still a little too quiet for what Daichi considers normal. But he’d take it. Though, he probably should say something. Ah but what should he say.

Daichi was in the middle of having a mini gay panic attack when the voice next to him brought him out of his musings.

“You can just call me Suga by the way Sawamura.”

“Oh?” He glanced at Suga what he saw made him bite his lips. Sugawara was staring at him, chocolate brown eyes under lashes so white it looked like snow was dusting his skin. There’s that beauty mark Daichi really liked too, situated right under his left eye. And then Suga had that little smile on his face. Daichi had to will himself not to stare at his lips, and he found himself looking into those eyes again. They watched him attentively, he couldn’t quite put his finger on a word to describe what he was seeing, but it made him feel warm all the same though. He wondered if Suga felt it too.

“Yeah.”

Daichi pondered over this for a moment before a smile settled on his face. “A pretty face such as yours is allowed to call me Daichi then.”

Suga slyly smiled as he leaned closer. “Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice meeting you properly then, Daichi.”

Daichi swallowed as he felt this throat go dry at the mention of his name. “Y-Yeah.”

Sugawara helped Daichi plant a few more crops before he dusted off his hands and stood.

Suga clamped a hand on his shoulder and patted him before he looked up.

“Alright you guys, you should really let Daichi finish gardening peacefully. You’ve made a pretty big mess.” Suga said to the group as they stopped to listen. Daichi had even forgotten they were still there, and even more surprised that they stayed quiet for so long.

They looked around and paled in embarrassment. “Ok!”

Daichi watched in wonder as they actually started cleaning up, Tanaka even putting his shirt back on (which he took off at some point again) as those who sat on the lawn-chairs made their way inside the apartment complex.

Suga smiled at Daichi before turning to leave for his own apartment. “See you around, Daichi.”

“Of course. Thank you, Suga. I’ll see you soon?” Well he is next door…

“It’s no problem. Don’t be a stranger, neighbor!” The boy flashed him a wide smile and waved as he walked away.

Daichi swallowed.

He was in deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Yeah' count for Daichi pls


	4. Chapter 4

“Ohoho?” An annoyingly sweet voice said as they entered the building. Daichi paled as he heard the tone in which they used. “What’s this I hear about you having a crush, Sawamura-san?”

Daichi sighed and turned to play with the straps of his apron, not even bothering to look up as Oikawa walked towards the counter. "I could've sowrn you were Kuroo."

Oikawa made a sound of disgust. "Anyway, continuing with my previous question."

“It’s nothing.”

Though he wasn’t looking up at the moment, Daichi could feel the disbelieving look the brunette was giving him. He heard a huff and the sound of footsteps moving away from the counter.

“One moment.” Oikawa said walking towards the back room. He came back with a green apron tied around his waist, a small smile on his face. The brunette leaned on the counter as he turned to Daichi, raised eyebrows. “Tobio-chan and the Shrimp didn’t say it was nothing.” Oikawa said casually looking down at his phone.

Daichi cursed the two under his breath. “They texted you???”

“Aw come on Daichi we’re all old college buddies! Theyre free to hit me up about your love life.”

Daichi groaned as he turned back to the counter, hoping none of the customers heard. Luckily there was no one was in line at the moment and everyone seemed to be in their own conversations, or enjoying the simple pleasure of drinking their coffee in peace.

“You don’t need to know about my love live. How long did it take you and Iwaizumi to hit it off, huh?”

Oikawa sputtered and frowned. “Rude! 18 years is not that long!”

Daichi rolled his eyes in mild amusement. “Sure, Jan.”

Oikawa tsked and put his hands on his waists. Daichi using memes was just uncalled for. “Listen, Daichi. I honestly think it would be in your best interest to make a move. Oikawa senses.”

“I don’t want to rush anything.”

“Youre doing everything so slowly.” Oikawa groaned. The taller of the two leaned on the counter and looked at his friend. “Like a tired old man.”

“I am tired of your bs, you got that part right.”

Oikawa pouted and looked at his phone again. “Just trust me. This Sugawara person might actually be waiting on you to make a move.” The brunette gasped and smiled as he walked over to grab Daichi’s shoulders. “I should text him and see what he says!-”

“Oikawa.” Daichi warned.

Oikawa smiled as he looked at his friend. “Hmm?”

“Please don’t text him.”

“I won’t if you invite him to your house for dinner.”

Daichi scowled. “Always wanting your way, huh? You won’t even know if he comes over!”

“I have my sources, don’t you worry.”

Oikawa thought the conversation was over and made his way back to his station, but was surprised when Daichi sighed next to him.

“What if it’s awkward? What if I say something stupid? When was the last time you tasted my cooking, what if I lost my touch? Can I even ask him out properly? Like he’s too pretty for me. A literal angel. Why would he come hang out with me? I-”

Oikawa simply blinked in surprise as Daichi rambled. Of the few people Daichi had dated while they’d been friends, he’d never been one to ramble about unimportant things. A smile settled on his face as he patted Daichi. He was seriously hooked on this Sugawara guy. “I think it’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. I appreciate you not wanting to mess anything up but I trust you.”

They both turned when they heard the bell ring above the door signaling a customer. The two stood a little taller and smiled as they greeted the customer, the two feeling more comfortable now that they’d talked.

Oikawa couldn’t help but feel a sense of contentment as he saw Daichi smiling out of the corner of his eye. Daichi’s a big boy, he’d be alright once he got what he needed to say out in the open.

The brunette idly reached down to feel the outline of his phone in his pocket, a sly smile coming into play.

A little push wouldn’t hurt though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip im going on vacation. I have five more chapters in advance that i've written up so it should be fine. Update soon enough~


	5. Chapter 5

Daichi found himself in Tsukishima’s apartment the next day for some reason. He lay face down on their kitchen table as he sulked. Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi another look as the boy shrugged, heading to the kitchen to get himself a drink.

“Just ask him to dinner then.” Tsukki offered agitatedly. Daichi had gone there to give them a sack of potatoes since Yamaguchi mentioned they’d run out some time ago, and Daichi being the good guy he is decided to buy some for them. Which had turned into him supplying them with bags of groceries. Yamaguchi had been more than thankful, while the taller of the group shrugged and said he really…really didn’t have too. How he’d ended up sulking on their kitchen table talking about his love life was beside him honestly.

“It’s not that simple!”

“Yes, it is.”

“Tsukishima…”

The blonde raised an eyebrow, as he sipped his drink. Yamaguchi was watching the latest Orange Is The New Black season on Netflix and Tsukishima was honestly so done with everything. He diverted his attention back to Daichi for a moment before looking back at the screen.

Yamaguchi plopped down onto the seat next to him, immediately snuggling into his side. The blonde absentmindedly played with his hair, a sight Daichi would have teased them about if his face wasn’t still on the table.

“What if I really do fuck up, though.”

“I doubt you will.” Yamaguchi said as he looked over at Daichi. “Just be yourself. Cliché stuff like that and you’ll be fine.”

“Just go ask him already.”

Daichi shot up quickly at that, cheeks already turning crimson. “No.”

“Like, right now actually.”

“Tsukishima…”

However the blonde ignored him completely as he turned to his partner. “You should text Tanaka to make sure he doesn’t go home and hide out like a wuss.”

“On it.”

Daichi paled and stood up straighter, well as straight as he could be.“Wait what?!”

He blinked as Tsukki grabbed his arms, carefully pushing him towards the door. “Good luck.” He saw Yamaguchi wave at him as Tsukishima pushed him out into the hallway. The door was closed in his face as he blinked. Rude much.

“Even after I bought you that special dino brand themed cereal with the Jurassic toys!” Daichi yelled at the door. When he received no response he glared at it for a moment, turning to head to his apartment.

Daichi jumped as he heard a yell coming from the stairs. Tanaka came into full view as he grabbed Daichi and shook him. “Finally! You took too long to do this Daichi, honestly.”

“Tanaka…”

“Come on, man.” The taller of the two said as he dragged him downstairs. Daichi paled as they neared Apartment Number #2, trying to halt his steps as Tanaka forcefully dragged him.

“I’m not ready!”

“Just go!”

“No!”

“Dad!”

“Stop that.”

“Daichi.”

“No.”

Tanaka stopped the two of them in front of Suga’s apartment and blinked. Daichi looked at him curiously as he let his hold on him go.

“I see, I see. Here’s what I think about that.” Tanaka quickly knocked on the door and rang the doorbell, laughing loudly as he ran away. He gave Daichi a thumbs up before disappearing back upstairs. Daichi wanted to die, just literally end him right now. He was contemplating quickly walking away but jumped as a door was opened, turning to see Suga.

The silver haired boy looked like he had just woken up. His hair was even messier than before and stuck out all over the place. He had on an old cropped shirt on that read ‘Coffee’ and a pair of short blue pants. Daichi willed himself to quickly look up. Sugawara blinked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and he yawned. He smiled when he saw the person in front of him.

“Ah, Daichi!” He said softly. “What brings you here?”

Daichi flushed as he was addressed. “Hey, Suga.”

“Hey.”

Daichi took a deep breath before looking directly at Suga again. “I was wondering… maybe if you’d want to come over for dinner tomorrow?”

It was quiet for awhile as Suga straightened up. Looking at Daichi in wonder before smiling brightly. “So he was right in that text...”

Daichi blinked. “Huh?”

“Oh no it’s nothing! That sounds fine.”

Daichi found himself letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, a small smile forming on his face. “Really?”

“Of course.”

Daichi beamed at him, the two just standing there absentmindedly smiling at each other in the hallway. Daichi’s mind started drifting off to thoughts of tomorrow and their date. Well, if Suga did consider this a date. Holy shit this is a date.

Daichi was brought out of his musings when he heard someone clear their throat. Kinoshita and Narita had returned from an outing, phones out and Pokémon merchandise on. They sent Daichi knowing gazes and greeted the two before walking past to get to the stairs.

Daichi flushed and turned back to Suga.“Well I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Suga didn’t miss the glances though.“Same to you! Bye Daichi.” Sugawara waved and watched him walk further down the hall to his own door before going back inside. He slumped against the door and smiled to himself before he threw his hands up and spun around the room laughing. Little did he know Daichi was fist-pumping the air in his own apartment for a job well done.

Kinoshita later messaged Daichi about acting like such a nerd. He wasn't surprised when Daichi texted back immediately after threatening to kick him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tempted to make this story cliche b ut ill try not tooo. The next chapter is one of my favorites.
> 
> also i gotta leave for the airport in a few hours rip


End file.
